Don't Leave Before We Begin
by Sebe
Summary: Damon's been bitten and Stefan calls Alaric to look after him while he goes to search for a cure. Light AlaricxDamon.


Author's Notes: Kay, so I know very little of how the Vampire Diaries has been going, but I've watched the most recent two episodes in the lull between waiting for more Supernatural. I actually liked the episodes and Damon and Alaric and I'm fascinated by Damon's bite and what will happen to him so…I decided to write a little fic bunny about it.

Please be kind as this is not my usual fandom, but I tried to keep them as in character as possible.

Summary: Damon's been bitten and Stefan calls Alaric to look after him while he goes to search for a cure. Light AlaricxDamon.

**Don't Leave Before We Begin**

Alaric looked through the bars in the window of the cell to see Damon writhing on the floor. Small gasps of pain were choked out of him his body contorted and his back arched so violently Alaric was afraid it would snap.

Stefan, clearly unnerved at his brother's condition but trying not to show it, went on.

"He's losing his grip on reality and his self-preservation instinct seems to be down for the count. I can't leave him by himself. Are you sure you can watch him?"

Alaric turned to Stefan and playing the same game he was of poorly veiling his worry.

"Yeah. What do I need to do?"

Stefan sighed.

"Just watch him. I don't think he'll be strong enough to break out, but if he does…" Stefan looked away briefly. "Just…try not to use vervain on him unless you have to. I don't know what it would do to him like this. It could…he may not survive it."

Alaric nodded his understanding and watched Stefan wince as Damon let out a wrenching cry. Stefan looked down, not meeting Alaric's eyes. His voice was whisper soft.

"He's been staked and shot and tortured and I've never heard him scream like that."

Alaric marveled at the words, sure he was one of one a privileged few that got to see how Stefan really felt about his brother when it came down to the wire. He knew the opposite was true about Damon concerning Stefan as well.

Stefan shook his head and looked back up at the human.

"Just try to keep him from doing anything stupid. Keep him away from the sunlight." Stefan gave a humorless smile and Alaric cringed. He hadn't believed it at first when Stefan had called him over.

Damon had been bitten, was dying. It was too much. Hearing that the vampire had tried to kill himself had Alaric grabbing the edge of a table to steady himself. Despite knowing that Stefan wouldn't lie to him about something like this, Alaric still hadn't quite grabbed hold of the idea until he had arrived and seen the state Damon was in himself.

Now Stefan was off to find a cure that might not exist while Alaric was left to watch him die a slow, horrible death.

"Make sure your ring's on tight." Stefan told him. "He's…it's gonna get bad, really bad. It'll drive him insane, steal his mind, before it kills him. He probably won't know who you are and if he gets out…"

Stefan left it unsaid, but Alaric's mind revolted on instinct at the thought of Damon not knowing him. He wanted to tell Stefan he was wrong, that Damon would recognize him no matter how bad it got, but listening to the groans of pain and outright screaming, he wasn't so sure of that himself. Instead, he liked his lips and nodded to Stefan, giving him s brief smirk.

"I've dealt with your brother's insanity for awhile now. I'll be fine."

Stefan gave him a knowing, apologetic smile and Alaric _hated_ it.

There was nothing really left to say so Stefan threw Alaric one last _'good luck'_ and glanced at the door to Damon's cell one more time before speeding off.

Alaric let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and turned back to the bars. He didn't want to see, didn't want to watch this happen, but he couldn't leave Damon to deal with this alone.

Damon would be still for periods of time, only coughing and shivering lightly. Not because the pain abated, but because he was so completely exhausted. Then he'd try to move again. The words mumbled, spilling over bloody, bitten lips that confirmed to Alaric he was hallucinating.

The worst, the thing that broke Alaric's heart more than anything, was when Damon lay on his back; Energy depleted, chest heaving, and tears of pure pain running into the hair at his temples. He called out, his voice shredded, throat raw. For his brother, for Elena,

For Alaric.

Fevered blue eyes met the teacher's, focused on him for one brief moment before rolling back.

Alaric knew those eyes. Knew them angry, and manic, and guarded as everyone did. But, in rare moments he believed only he and Stefan may be aware of, he also knew them open, and hurt, and vulnerable. Maybe only for seconds at a time, but it was there.

He thought of one particular night spent at the bar playing pool until the wee hours of the morning, just the two of them. Alaric had laughed and Damon had smiled over some stupid joke he couldn't remember now. What he did remember was looking at Damon looking at him and seeing something light and free that came dangerously close to caring in those eyes.

Damon had shaken it off in seconds, smiling wryly at the other man and ending the game in his typical snarky fashion before turning to leave. Alaric had watched Damon's retreating back, something warm and bright in his chest, until the vampire disappeared from his sight.

Damon let out a scream that crackled and dropped out until his voice was gone completely but his mouth remained open in silent agony.

Alaric clenched his fists determinedly.

He'd failed Jenna. He wouldn't fail Damon.


End file.
